Katsumi Inazuma (Naruto OC)
Summary Katsumi is a ninja from Konohagakure that is a member of the Inazuma Clan, A clan that is known for their medical jutsu research. One day, he had a suggestion that would've benefited the clan but the Clan Lord shrugged him off and the two got into a disagreement. Katsumi now views the man he once revered as a god, as a sick monster that needs to be brought to justice. He sided with Otogakure to do this. He now views Orochimaru as a god, and is willing to do whatever he wishes. However due to his pacifist-like nature. He hesitates fighting.... Within the story, He was tasked to abduct Akiyuchi for his Kekkei Genkai but then was given the order to fight alongside The Leaf Ninja and help contribute an effort to stop the Sakibure. Over time, His cold shell was torn by Akiyuchi's countless attempts to befriend him. He eventually considers Akiyuchi and his team as allies, and will help them when they need his aid. When not working with Akiyuchi, He is back at the Sound Village, experimenting on poor victims. His theme of his research is creating a curse mark that can never be sealed so that way it makes it easier for Orochimaru to steal bodies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Katsumi Inazuma Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 16 (Part 1) | 18-19 (Part 2) | 21 (Last) | 34 (Boruto) | 37 (3YAB) | ''' '''Classification: Human Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chakra Manipulation, Martial Arts, Shapeshifting (Can transform into living beings and inanimate objects), Regeneration (High-Low), Absorption (Can absorb others using his Chakra syringes to absorb all the foe's chakra, and in some cases, their organic matter to heal himself), Can replace himself with inanimate objects in the vicinity to avoid damage, Expert Healer, Able to neutralize deadly Poisons, Sealing, Attack Potency: City Block Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (As long as he has chakra) Range: Medium Range Standard Equipment: Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls, Ink & Brush, Syringes Intelligence: Exceptionally smart in knowledge of Medical Jutsu and Seals, Basic at best with combat. Weaknesses: His Pacifist nature Fighting Style Katsumi lacks any non-medical Ninjutsu, making him primarily a doctor. He though has learned how to manifest certain jutsu and can utilize it as a way of attacking. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Medical Ninjutsu (医療忍術, Iryō Ninjutsu): It is is a branch of ninjutsu associated with healing, as well as the manipulation of their own, or another body, practiced by shinobi categorized as "medical-nin". * Chakra Scalpels: This medical technique forms one's Chakra into a small, sharp blade. This can then be used for highly accurate incisions necessary for surgeries and anatomical dissections. Unlike regular scalpels, the chakra scalpel can make cuts inside the body without actually creating an open wound, limiting the risks of an infection. The chakra scalpel can also be used offensively, although it requires great precision to be effective. Because of this requirement, using the chakra scalpel offensively is highly unusual. In heated combat, even the greatest medical-nin won't be able to exert the precision needed to make fatal cuts, but it can still effectively cut muscle tissues and tendons, rendering the target immobile. * Mystical Palm Technique: This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. It is vital to match the amount of chakra used to the severity of the affliction or injury. This requires a great amount of chakra control, and because of this, only a few highly skilled medical-nin are able to use this technique. By sending an excess amount of chakra into the patient's body, the user can overload the patient's normal circulation, trapping them in a comatose state, though this is usually undesirable. * Chakra Transfer Technique: can transfer his chakra to others, which powers up their abilities drastically. * Ninja Art: Healing Circle -'' When Healing Circle is activated during battle, a shining orb appears over an ally, refracting a circle of light onto the ground, creating a temporary field that heals all allies within its range * Chaotic Needle - The User makes several Chakra needles form and using their chakra, the user can make the needles strike their foe. After striking their foe, the use then makes the needles to suck the chakra out of the target, essentially making the target a husk. If he continues to drain the corpse, He will heal his injuries However, the corpse will shrivel up into nothing from within their clothing. This is something Katsumi rarely does and prefers that it never gets to this. Fūinjutsu (封印術, ''Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques) It is a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. The presence of a seal is marked by the appearance of formations of technique formula, kanji, or else other kinds of symbols (likewise with Summoning Techniques). * Chakra Draining Seal - A fūinjutsu designed to drain chakra. By placing the seal on the target, the chakra drained is transferred to the user. * Cloth Paralysis Jutsu - The user uses a giant roll of cloth to tightly wrap up the intended opponent, completely immobilising them, thus preventing them from moving or using any techniques. The ability itself is versatile as once completed, the addition of further seals can be placed on top of the bound victims, preventing them from even being summoned while in effect. This technique is used by Sunagakure ninja. Mere physical contact with the cloth seems to be required to use this technique. In Katsumi's case, He uses the Tape on his arms and legs to wrap the target up. * Evil Sealing Method - This technique is used to suppress technique-induced marks on a person. Marks of weaker power can be completely suppressed by this technique alone, but for marks of higher power, like Suzuha's Cursed Seal of Heaven, it will cause the seal's power to become dependent on the recipient's own willpower to some extent, especially if the sealer is not experienced enough to strengthen the seal with his own power. This seal requires a high number of hand seals to be performed and consumes large amount of chakra from the user. Preparation for this technique requires two concentric circles with kunai placed in intervals along the circumference, in addition to a number of characters written in blood that radiate out from the center of the cursed seal. * Five Pronged Seal - The Five Elements Seal is a powerful technique that is used to block or disturb the target's chakra flow. Once the seal is completed, the target will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. * Five Pronged Seal Release - Five Elements Unseal is a direct counterpart technique of Five Elements Seal. This technique can be used to remove fūinjutsu of up to equal power, like its counterpart. * Fūinjutsu Trap - Once the technique is activated, the target is sealed into a different dimensional space, within the location of the seal. Before noting that there existed few ways to escape the seal, Akiyuchi and Buke tried to break the seal with their Rosedon, but to no avail. The only means of escape seemed to be by creating the appropriate blood seal. Others Theme: Face it Battle Theme: Forze del Male Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Naruto OC